intermitente
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One- Shot /Por que Claire sabía, Leon solo tenia ojos para una sola persona, pero él debia, en un estado intermitente, saber que ella podía romper los hilos y demostrar que algún día podía ser algo más. Claire/Leon/Ada.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Intermitente.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaban tiempo mirándose, o al menos ella lo hacía. Él desviaba el rostro bajando la mirada hacia el móvil que yacía entre sus manos, intentando ocultar ese echo, cosa, inútil. Ella, sabia más que nadie el motivo y aun así las palabras permanecían adoradas hacia fondo de su garganta.

Leon entonces alzó el rostro, permitiendole a Claire Redfield un mejor panorama de sus ojos cansados. Si, el hubiera existiera, la pelirroja le diría un _no vale la pena._

Estaban en una cafetería poco concurrida a las afueras de Terra Save descansando del tiempo, las ataduras, quizá del dolor ocurrido por tanto tiempo.

-Es bueno verte, Claire.- Leon Kennedy trago en seco, dejando el móvil contra su pierna izquierda y dedicándole la atención que ella merecía. Claire parecía incomoda, como si nunca compartieran espacio. Su camisa blanca opacado por el chaleco negro, distintivo de su profesión y un par de lentes negros dándole a entender que, el tiempo los cambiaba sin poder detenerse a pensar si querían un estilo de vida.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano hacia el puente de su nariz. Aspiro aire. Se sentía terriblemente cansado.

-¿Puedo decir lo mismo, Leon?.- Se atrevió la pelirroja a preguntar. Él cerró los ojos, casi había olvidado, lo perspicaz y directa que Claire podía ser. La manera sincera de hablar, le recordaba a sus buenos tiempos antes de adentrarse al fondo de Umbrella y guiar su destino hacia otra dirección en la cual, ser el policía novato quedaba muy excluido.

Raccoon, solo había sido una pieza clave, el detonante faltante para cambiarlo radicalmente. Conocerla a ella y Sherry había sido quizá, alegre entre tanta incertidumbre y olor a carne podrida. Otro asunto más también ocurrido en Raccoon dejaba huella no sólo a Leon, también Claire Redfield estaría presente de por vida.

- Creo que, eso no es algo de lo cual debas preocuparte.- Siseo. Claire Apretó los puños bajo la mesa. Estar en un lugar público no le permitía expresarse con todas las libertades. Gritarle sonaba tentador, casi vibraban sus cuerdas vocales por soltar algún comentario amargo para Leon. Y, no lo haría.

Furiosa.

Era el único sentimiento que podía traspasar su cuerpo, el cual, partía al verdadero punto de su visita. Chris pasaba una mala racha emocional, según entendía, había perdido a su mejor soldado, un grupo élite perecido con su mandato y una amnesia que destruía al soldado en diferentes facetas. Le dolía como el demonio verlo decaer e irlo a visitar al nuevo centro especializado. El único consuelo que la pelirroja tenía, seria, las personas que intentaban sacar a Chris adelante; movió su pie un poco hacia la izquierda al percatarse del aura asfixiante. Leon no había dicho palabra alguna y ella no hablaría hasta saber todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes, aquellas que el rubio se negaba a responder.

-Me importas mucho, Leon.- La pelirroja acercó su rostro y se detuvo. Kennedy lo sabia. Claire y Sherry serian las únicas mujeres a las cuales podía mostrar la faceta poco amable, dejando una máscara romperse en trozos esparcidos de agonía. Ellas, calmaban la sensación ardiente de terminar volviéndose loco o terminar nuevamente intentando suicidarse cómo en una ocasión, ellas no lo sabrían nunca, solo una persona lo había salvado de aquel error que no se atrevía a perdonarse así mismo.

Nunca seria lo mismo, combinar ambas facetas. El héroe que todos querían seria aquel, digno del nombre y eran estos los primeros en caer presas de un traumatismo peor. Chris Redfield, después de China, no volvería a ser la persona que era antes. Pero, tal vez podía llegar a ser mucho mejor si tenia la ayuda correcta.

El joven camarero los atendió sonriente. Leon contuvo una meca de disgusto y ordenó algo sencillo, calmando la ansiedad de su estomago al recordar el año dos mil trece.

La pelirroja lo miro, entre cerrando los ojos. Leon había cambiado en diferentes aspectos. Su estilo poco amable parecía ser inminente. No había rastro del humor agrio que alguna vez le había crispado los nervios y alterado al punto de contradecirse si estaba en con él escapado Racoon para salir vivos o solo permanecer por un motivo no apto, con otro significado más profundo.

Ella sabía, incluso sin que Leon hablara, él tenía alguien más en sus pensamientos donde la pelirroja no podía calar, donde estaba otra mujer, quien le tenia una especie de imán, el cual volvía su brecha angosta.

Ada Wong. La mujer misteriosa que ambos conocían de dicha tragedia, persona por la cual él se sacrificaba a si mismo por salvarla o al menos eso sabía al escucharlo de su boca mientras cenaban en un restaurante lujoso.

Claire no podía odiarla a otro nivel más, ya que, ella era la causante del daño ocurrido hacia su hermano mayor, quien lo llevaba a la ruina. Junto a él, Leon Kennedy le pisaba los talones aunque lo negara.

-Tu también me importas, Claire.- El rubio dio un sorbo a su café y mordisqueo una galleta. Gesto que la Redfield encontró algo cómico, en un momento de los cuales no volvería a presenciar. El significado detrás de sus palabras enfrascados en camarería, compañerismo, como siempre debía ser desde un principio. Dos amigos que podían confiarse las espaldas mutuas en caso de ser necesario y quedarse en una habitación a obscuras sin malicia u otros sentidos.

Podía doler solo un poco. Un fragmento. Pensarlo llevaría a tener la sensación de Raccoon City y los dos, solo bastaban para el ese fuerte lazo.

Una sombra cubrió la mesa. La silueta estilizada le hizo deducir quien era. No miro, el rostro de esa mujer aun era dañino y no se contendría en pegarle un buen tiro directo al hombro. Ella lo esquivaria, los reportes sobre sus maneras de ataque no se definían, pero la pelirroja tampoco lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-Guapo, tenemos que hablar.- Leon asintió mecánicamente. Se disculpo con la pelirroja rápidamente dejando el café enfriandose. Ilusiones rotas de pasar un rato agradable en compañía de una paz mental. Más, que Ada se exponiera dejaba incógnitas que no quería obviar. La siguió. La pelirroja le perdonaría.

Los ojos claros sintieron un escozor y una ira rotunda comprendiendo, analizando, dejándose llevar.

Se levantó y, beso la mejilla del rubio ante los ojos verdosos. Sonrió apartándose del lugar.

Por que Claire sabía, que en los ojos de Leon Kennedy solo había una persona la cual le fracturada el alma, pero también él debía entender, en un estado intermitente, que alguien podía cortar los hilos y que ella nunca hiba a dejar de intentarlo. Solo bastaba esperar.

Algún día. Ada Wong conocería la derrota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y bien... eso es todo. Como verán, manejar el estilo dramático es algo que me encanta. Admito, quería intentarlo con esta pareja ¿ Que tal ha quedado?**

**Me agrada la idea del Ada/Leon/Claire y si les gusta, podría hacer una secuela donde ustedes elijan la pareja ganadora.**

**Comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte sin bien recibidas. **

**Se me cuidan **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
